blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Condone Untidiest Thefts
Condone Untidiest Thefts is the fifth episode of the second season and the 28th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: Defends The Constitution Short Summary A politician is nearly killed by an assassin for the Irish mob during a rally, so Weller and the team join forces with U.S. Marshal Allie Knight to hunt down a mob leader. Cast Guest Starring * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Allison Knight * Jonathan Patrick Moore as Oliver Kind * Lee Tergesen as Patrick O’Malley * Brian O'Neill as Coach Jones Full Summary A man hides a revolver inside of a video camera and prepares it to make it a lethal stealth weapon. At Sandstorm’s headquarters, Jane cuts her hair in order to ditch the old hairstyle that reminded her of the time she was captive and tortured by the CIA. Seeing her from afar, Shepherd approaches and helps her with a loose hair tendril at the back of her head. Jane retrieves another memory in which she sees herself lying on a bed and being helped by a female doctor, from the time, she believes, after the Orion attack. Still shocked by the new revelation, she asks Shepherd if she ever mentioned a woman before and she explains that the doctor found Jane wondering around the town the doctor was stationed in. Shepherd also mentions that if it wasn’t for the woman, Jane wouldn’t have survived the attack and that the doctor was killed after she saved Jane. Trying to place a timeline of her old life, Jane asks how she got back to the United States to which Shepherd answers that she had to hide for weeks until, eventually she managed to board a cargo ship. She then advices Jane to focus on the future because the most important thing was that she met with her family again. Nas and Weller look for some useful information that could explain what Sandstorm wanted from him and why they were interested on Weller’s life to follow his movements for over twenty years. He finds a cellphone and Nas allegedly admits that no one from the CIA was able to decode what was encrypted inside of it. She also points that Weller is barely in the military school’s yearbooks to which he reckons he hated school because he had a hard time dealing with the fact that his father might have been the responsible of Taylor’s disappearance so, worried about his sister, he used to sneak out of the school to check on his sister, Sarah, and make sure she was ok. On the yearbook is stated that Weller was an outstanding marksmanship student. Zapata burst into the room with information about the black-hole picture Mayfair left on her USB drive and admits that, in order to crack the info, she had to ask for Shadowcat’s help, who said that the way to understand the photo was through Laminar Flow, an advanced technique that requires high computing power. Nas, still upset with Zapata for sharing classified information with a dark web hacker, thanks her for the help and mentions that if she ever show evidence to a convict again, she’ll have to fire her. Meanwhile, Reade is surprised sleeping in his car by a police officer and it’s ordered to leave the place, revealing that he was surveilling Coach Jones’ house from the night before. Patterson is joined by Dr. Borden in her bathroom and they both brush their teeth together after he spent the night at her apartment, revealing that they may be dating. He asks about leaving together for work and Patterson accepts not before she shows a little of discomfort due to her personal issues. He kisses her and they both leave. At the hospital, Allie and Weller discuss about Allie’s stubbornness of not wanting to leave her field duty despite her pregnancy. After talking to Reade and granting him a leave day, Weller enters the lab where his team is waiting and compliments Jane’s new haircut. Patterson briefs the team that the compass tattoo has a number which is the server address of an app called Snapitz and that the rest of the numbers match up to five Snapitz accounts that link up to known associates to the O’Malley’s, Irish mob’s most powerful crime family. They were using the app to communicate through pictures of different endgames tablebases moves, each of them represented a letter to form the code: Adams Park, Wednesday, Noon. The team follows the lead to the park where a political rally for immigration reform is taking place with politicians and VIPs. When the man with the hidden revolver shoots and kills some people, Weller and the team look for the suspect until it’s seen and taken down thanks to Jane’s distraction. Back at the FBI, Weller isn’t too pleased to see Allie assisting on the case after she received a call from Tasha asking her for help after identifying the shooter as Michael Herskope, associate of the O’Malley family. The shooter’s target was Senator Quinn Donahue, first cousin with Patrick O’Malley, the last one being the head of the Irish mob. Patterson arrives just to inform that the serial number on the gun hidden inside of the camera matches one registered to Patrick O’Malley. Allie tells Weller that she wants to help in the investigation but she’s simply ignored. Reade followed Jones’ steps and attacks him trying to get some answers about the child abuse he committed against other kids and, possibly, to him; but Jones doesn’t have a chance to answer before Reade is stopped by the shop owner. Taken under custody, Patrick orders to see Allie, stating that he would speak only to her. Weller tries to understand why Patrick knew Allie by name and she admits being best friends with his sister, Stephanie, since they were kids. Jane walks into Patterson’s lab to ask her for help about a drawing of a ring she got from that morning’s memory at Sandstorm’s HQ. She wants to know if there’s a way to track the ring and identify the person who was wearing it. Patterson, worried about Jane’s need, accepts and promises she’ll do her best. At the interrogation room, Patrick reveals that he has cancer and only 6 months to live, also that Allie is dating someone named Conor. Weller interrupts their chat and informs that his cousin was killed and it’s believed that the motive was that he put away Patrick’s little brother. Patrick retired from the mob as soon as he found out he had cancer and insists that he has nothing to do with the death of Quinn Donahue. Patrick reveals that Quinn Donahue is the head of the Irish mob and he sent Michael to act as the shooter to intentionally hurt two civilians and make Quinn look as the hero of the day. When Jane talks to Patrick and tries to make him see that his family framed him for murdered, he opens up and confesses that he has tapes with evidence to take down Donahue. Zapata receives a call from NYPD informing her that they got a complaint report of Reade for harassing Jones that same day; she then calls Reade and when she doesn’t get an answer, asks Weller to take the rest of the day off. Weller, Nas, Allie, Jane and Patrick arrive to the building to retrieve the tapes but get ambushed by members of the Irish mob and the group gets separated. It’s up to Jane and Allie to get the tapes with the help of Patrick’s attorney, Melissa Coto. Reade breaks into Jones’ house and discovers a bunch of tapes in the basement presumably recordings of child abuse. After taking the tapes and trying to escape the ambush, Allie gets shot on the leg, enters in a state of shock and she admits being pregnant; she’s is helped by Jane who tries to distract her and keep her conscious with questions about her baby. Weller and Nas make their way to Allie and Jane with the help of Patterson and they both work together to take down the people attacking them. Patrick, feeling guilty for Allie’s injury, decides to buy them some time and takes the brief case, leaving the evidence to Jane, and shoots the members of the mob. Jane carries Allie on her shoulders in an attempt to leave the place alive until they’re intercepted by Nas and Weller and he takes Allie with him. On the locker room, Weller thanks Jane for saving Allie and she congratulates him on the pregnancy, assuring him that she always thought he’d be a great dad. When she leaves, she meets with Patterson only to receive bad news about the ring because the person who wore it couldn’t be found, however the rings’ origin seems to be Kabul. She then calls Oliver Kind and invites him out. Shepherd meets Roman and expresses her concern about Jane’s recurring memories and admits she lied to her about her recue in Afghanistan, this worries Roman and asks Shepherd if Jane remembered Chris but she denies it and allegedly admits that Jane might do so very soon. Weller thanks Nas for keeping him focused that day and Patterson burst in to tell them that she decoded the black-hole picture, discovering that it was a bunch of emails that let her know who Douglas Winter is and that he was working alongside Mayfair. Zapata tracked Reade’s location to Jones’ house to discover his partner next to Jones’ dead body. Tattoo Quotes Zapata: ''This might be my favorite interrogation ever '' Major Events * It is revealed that Patterson and Robert Borden are in a relationship. Images 205-12.jpeg 205-10.jpeg 205-9.jpeg 205-8.jpeg 205-7.jpeg 205-6.jpeg 205-5.jpeg 205-4.jpeg 205-3.jpeg 205-2.jpeg 205-1.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Nas List of Appearances Category:Dr. Borden List of Appearances Category:Roman List of Appearances Category:Shepherd List of Appearances Category:Allie List of Appearances Category:Coach Jones List of Appearances